The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a hybrid compressor that is installed in an air conditioning system mounted in a hybrid vehicle, wherein the compressor may be driven by at least two driving means that include an engine and a motor. Examples of hybrid vehicles include an idle-stop vehicle which has no idle running state and the like. The hybrid compressor may be provided with two driving means, one achieved through a driving force obtained via linkage with the engine and the other achieved through a driving force imparted by a dedicated motor.
Hybrid compressors in the prior art include the one disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H6-87678. In this hybrid compressor, which obtains a driving force either through linkage with the engine or through a battery operated motor, the compression unit is driven as it is selectively linked with these two drive sources. More specifically, when the engine is in a driving state, the driving force is obtained by linking a rotary shaft of the engine through an electromagnetic clutch, whereas when the engine is in a stopped state, the driving force is obtained through the rotation of the motor.
However, when switching from motor drive to engine drive or switching from engine drive to motor drive in the hybrid compressor described above, there is a problem in that the switching of the drive source cannot be carried out smoothly due to different rotation rates and different rotation torques of the two drive sources. There is another problem in that the difference between the rotation rates of the two drive sources causes noise when the electronic clutch engages.